Leni's Diary
by Exotos135
Summary: Leni reads her old diary.


At the attic, Leni looked around for something when she stumbled across a particular object: her old diary. "Oh my, it's been, like, so long since I last used this," the teenager remarked before sitting down and opening the book. "I wonder if I left anything for future me?"

And so, Leni read the book as memories flowed through her mind:

 _ **-Chapter 1-**_

 _ **Dear Diary, today I decided to hang out with my sisters, Lori, Luna, Luan and Lynn. The first is kind of mean, the second is pretty shy, the third doesn't speak at all, and I think Lynn's still too young to have any personality. But hey, maybe having a family hang-out will be good... right?**_

 _At the Royal Woods Park, a younger Lori, Leni, Luan, Luna and Lynn followed a younger Mrs. Loud as they took a nice little walk. Everybody seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Lori, who solely focused on her phone._

 _"Hey, Lori!" "How about you stop paying attention to that phone for once?"_

 _"Quiet, Leni," Lori hissed._

 _"Aw, come on, you have an amazing scenery around you and you're going to focus on a stupid little phone instead?"_

 _"I said quiet, Leni!"_

 _The blonde girl remained silent for a moment, right before taking out a violin. "Well then, how about I let my instrument do the talking?" she said._

 _And so, Leni started to play her violin, and as Lynn, Luan and Luna tilted their heads to the rhythm of her song, Lori gave the musician a look, smiled and shook her head before tilting her head as well, followed by her saving the phone in her pockets and enjoying the walk._

 _And as Leni's smiled and continued to play her instrument, Luna went to her side and exchanged smiles with her..._

 _ **-Chapter X-**_

 _ **Dear Diary, it looks like Luna has discovered a passion for music. Huh, who would have known. On other news, a new baby was born: His name is Lincoln. Yes, he's a boy, which I really find interesting. I hope we get another brother in the future!**_

 ** _Now, I decided to try out comedy, since I'm sure Luna will be a far better musician then I could ever hope to be. Wish me luck!_**

 _At Luna and Luan's bedroom, Mrs. Loud held a newborn Lincoln as Lynn and Luan sat next to her. Luna, wearing a shorter version of her normal clothes, played a small drum set in the middle of a stage she apparently crafted herself._

 _"Ladies and Lincoln! I present you, the great comedian," Luna said before repeatedly playing her drums. "Leni Loud!"_

 _Luna left the stage and Leni came into the stage as the woman and sisters clapped. She was dressed like a mix between a jester and a clown, with Colonel Crackers in one hand._

 _"Well, looks like we got quite a_ Loud _audience today!" Leni said with a chuckle. "What do you think, Colonel Crackers?"_

 _"I'm still wondering why you decided to bring me along," the colonel said somberly. "You know my deliveries are always_ wooden! _"_

 _The family smiled while Luan laughed out loud. "Hey, come on Colonel, lighten up!" Leni before flashing a smile. "We got an audience to entertain today, so turn your frown into a smile!"_

 _"I'm not frowning, my smile's just upside down," Colonel Crackers corrected, crossing his arms._

 _Luan laughed louder than before, while the family continued to smile._

 _"Well then, how about we fix that?" Leni said with a wider smile._

 _And then the blonde turned Colonel Crackers upside down, with the puppet flailing around in a desperate attempt to get back up. "Hey, you really look like you're smiling now!" Leni said. "Now I'll ask again: Are you ready to bring some joy and laughs today, Colonel Crackers?"_

 _"Don't make me go coco on your nuts!" Colonel Crackers hissed._

 _"Jokes on you, Colonel! The squirrels beat you to the punchline," Leni smugly replied._

 _"If you keep this up, you'll get all of the punch, but none of the line!" Colonel Crackers hissed._

 _Luan kicked the air with her feet and loudly clapped, while the rest of the family tried hard to withstand the bad jokes. And then, once she finished laughing, Luan gave Leni an inspired smile..._

 _ **-Chapter X-**_

 _ **Dear Diary, Luan has decided to become a comedian. And... well, how do I put this? She's not the funniest clown in the car, but I'm happy she's trying. I certainly tried, too, but oh well, I need to switch once more. It's not like I was a good comedian anyway.**_

 _ **I guess I'll go for sports now, just 'cause I don't like dirt doesn't mean I don't have the guts to be... sportsy? No, athletic, I was looking for athletic.**_

 _The Loud family sat on a bench and saw Leni playing. A younger Luna played a violin, Lori focused solely on her phone and Luan and Colonel Crackers told jokes to each other. Lynn, meanwhile, looked firmly at the game while Leni played with her team, which were currently on a tie with the opposing team._

 _Once Leni got the ball, she managed to dodge the opposite team until she was close to their goal post. Once there, Lynn watched closer as Leni and the goalie exchanged looks while she got ready to kick the ball._

 _She then got ready to kick the ball to the left, but deliberately missed as the goalie jumped to the left, soon followed by Leni kicking it to the right and scoring a goal, winning the game._

 _And as everybody cheered, Lynn in particular gave Leni an excited, joyful look..._

 _ **-Chapter XX-**_

 _ **Dear Diary, guess what? Lynn became an athlete. Time to switch again. However, I must also mention that mom and dad gave birth to another kid. This one, however, is pretty pale and... that's worrying me. Well, better get used to pretty words, 'cause I'll now be a poet! I wonder what's a good title for a first poem? I know!**_

 _ **This family is getting too big for my comfort...**_

 _The family relaxed at the living room, with Luan telling jokes, Luna playing music and Lynn playing with a ball as Mrs. Loud held a younger Lucy. Lori focused on her phone for a while before she noticed something was missing:_

 _Leni was nowhere to be seen._

 _"Has anybody seen Leni today?" Lori asked as Lucy jumped off Mrs. Loud's lap and wandered off._

 _"I'm sure she's at her room," the woman said, right before noticing Lucy was gone. "Wait, where did Lucy go?"_

 _Upstairs, the pale child walked to Leni and Lori's bedroom, where she saw Leni sitting on the floor and reciting a poem. The poem roughly translated to:_

A lot of stuff has been taken away,

But I shouldn't let that ruin my day.

I just have to keep trying,

Find what makes me stand out.

That's what life with a big family,

Is all about...

 _Feeling inspired by the poem, Lucy smiled and left..._

 ** _-Chapter XX-_**

 ** _Dear Diary... Lucy became the poet. Not only that, she's uncomfortably... gloomy, and sad, and depressing... I want to like her, but she's creeping me out. Can't she smile for once? I wish I could try to do that, but hey, Luan's the comedian, and I don't think she'd like competition._**

 ** _...Oh right, mom and dad had a pair of twins. Good lord, how many more siblings are they going to give me? But anyway, I decided to try and become a pageant participant, you know, take advantage of my beauty..._**

 ** _I'm running out of ideas... I'm scared..._**

 _At the "[REDACTED]" beauty pageant, Leni shyly stood alongside the other contestants, all while her family waved at her in the audience. Of notice was that Lucy smiled for once, Luan made Mr. Coconuts wave at her as well, and Lori gave her an encouraging smile. Most importantly, however, was that Lincoln and the twins were looking at her with excitement._

 _"And the winner is... Carol Pingrey!"_

 _And thus, the younger Carol walked forward to take her prize while Leni remained behind and took her defeat well. However, the family didn't take it nearly as well: Lori clenched her teeth, Luna and Luan looked angry for once, Lucy looked at the ground in regret, and Lola looked absolutely furious._

 _"Second place goes to... Leni Loud!"_

 _Leni walked forward, took her prize and waved with a forced, yet somber smile..._

 ** _-Chapter XX-_**

 ** _Dear Diary, the twins... ugh... the younger twin became a pageant participant. An obnoxious participant at that, with a bunch of ego to go around. I just want to grab her pompous face and... well, no need to describe things any further._**

 ** _As for the older twin, she's a tomboy who likes mud and seems to love animals. Good for her, she took that away before I could try it._**

 ** _Also, good news, another baby's in the house. Hooray. Her name's Lisa, and who knows what she'll end up taking away from me next._**

 ** _I'll go talk to Lincoln, maybe he can help me. As for what I'll be now... I'm not sure..._**

 ** _I just want to stand out... Please, let me stand out..._**

 _Lincoln read a comic book on his underwear when Leni went inside his room and sat next to him. "Hi Lincoln," she said._

 _"Hi Leni, what's up?"_

 _"Listen, Lincoln, I've been a failure time and time again: A poet, a comedian, a musician, and much more, all those things have been taken by far better performers. I don't know what I could do now."_

 _"Well, why did you come here?" Linc asked._

 _"I was hoping you would give me a suggestion," Leni answered, putting a hand in her cheek. "I know, it's a dumb idea but-"_

 _"You could be the good-hearted moron of the family," Linc suggested._

 _A vein appeared in Leni's forehead as she snapped, "What?"_

 _"Of course, you can take out the moron part and just be the nicest, kindest Loud sibling, you know?" Linc corrected._

 _In that instant, Leni calmed down, gave Lincoln a hug and whispered to his ear:_

 _"Thanks, Lincoln."_

 ** _-Chapter XX-_**

 ** _Dear Diary, I give up._**

 ** _I have nothing left._**

 ** _The sports, the music, the comedy, the pageants, the poems, they've all been taken away from me. I have nothing left to stand out, nothing to save me from drowning in blandness when compared to my siblings!_**

 ** _Speaking of siblings, mom and dad had another baby. Good lord, are those guys part rabbits or something? Give mom a break, dad!_**

 ** _Anyway, her name's Lily, and how is she going to take something away from me, I don't know. But I'm sure she'll end up stealing something eventually._**

 ** _They all have done that at this point..._**

 _In what looked like the middle of the night, Leni sat alone in the couch and watched a cheesy teen sitcom while eating a small plate of ice cream. She looked pretty depressed in general, kind of like she had no idea what to do with her life right now._

 _"That's, like, so true you know?"_

 _Leni immediately noticed the line, which was said by the dumb but kind character. And that reminded her of Lincoln's suggestion, that she could be a nice-hearted sibling, probably among the nicest, but not necessarily the brightest._

 _Who said she couldn't strike a balance?_

 _So, she studied the character for days: first mimicking her saying "like", like, every once in a while. Then having her copy her dumb moments, but with some intelligence added as to not make it cringy. Finally, she studied her kindness and good acts, and soon enough, she got a good picture of who she could become in the next few years._

 _And once she finished, she wrote something for the future:_

 ** _-Chapter XX-_**

 ** _Dear Diary, I'm leaving a message to the Leni from the future._**

 ** _I hope things have gotten better there, and that we've managed to move on from this little fiasco. I really don't want to end up like Lori: Uncaring, bossy, obnoxious, unpleasant in general. I want to be a nice girl. I want to be someone that our siblings can look up to, even without having anything to stand out._**

 ** _So, all I ask is that, you continue being yourself if you continued being a good-hearted moron. And if you wound up like Lori... well, that's just a kick in the guts, you know?_**

 ** _XOXO, yourself._**

The teenager closed the book as she sobbed, with some of her tears hitting the book as Lori arrived. "Leni, you've been here for a long time!" the oldest Loud yelled. "Have you found your-"

But then, Leni's sobbing made her change her tone to a more sympathetic one. "L-Leni?"

However, the teenager put the book aside, wiped her tears and turned to Lori with a wide smile, "Yeah, here it is!" Leni exclaimed before showing the oldest Loud a clay copy of Bobby. And a pretty badly made one at that. "Your old handmade clay sculpture of Bobby!"

"Wow, I really was a disaster at clay modeling," Lori said as she inspected the clay figure. "Well, I hope Bobby likes it anyway. Thanks Leni, you rock."

And once the teenager left, Leni followed suit while thinking:

 _"I rocked. And joked. And played. And wrote. And participated. But the past is in the past, and I'm more than happy with my present."_


End file.
